Noche de pasión
by RochyWins
Summary: Hola este es un one shot de Arnold y Helga. Contiene lemon.
1. one shot

**Advertencias: lemon.**

 **Hola ¿cómo están?, les deseo un fantástico día y muchas gracias al que se toma el tiempo de leer. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y díganme en ellos si quieren que continué con la historia. Su opinión me importa mucho. Desde ya gracias.**

 _La noche llegó a la tranquila ciudad de Hillwood. Una joven pareja se encontraba caminando en la fría acera. Sus pies contrarrestaban con el cemento haciendo ruido y así manchando de mugre las suelas de sus zapatos. Habían esperado cinco horas para llegar a esto, el joven mantenía a su chica a su lado sin querer dejarla partir._

 _-¿Te dijo a qué hora llega?- la rubia se apegó más a él._

 _Sin dudas, si continuaban así sus corazones iban a escaparse de sus cuerpos. Pasó un brazo sobre su espalda y la acercó hacia su pecho. Besó la coronilla de su cabeza e inspiró para sus adentros el olor a vainilla que se desprendían de sus hebras doradas._

 _-Dijo que iba a venir con sus primos- juntó sus labios con los de ella- ya sabes como son Ed y Max._

 _-Tendré que telefonearle a Phoebe- su indignación era notoria- esos chicos la llevan a todos lados._

 _Llegaron frente a su vivienda. El musculoso hombre abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a su amada._

 _-Primero las damas- hiso alarde de su galantería._

 _Antes de ingresar por la puerta le jaló de la corbata y lo acercó hasta su rostro._

 _-Entremos juntos, Arnold._

 _Se agachó hasta sus piernas y la levantó como una delicada pluma. Esa joven, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, era su perdición. Entraron en la vivienda con la adrenalina recorriéndole la piel._

 _-Vamos, Helga. Anabelle ya llegara._

 _-Ahora quiero que tarde- se notaba el fuego en su mirada, dando paso a la llamarada que se encendía cada roce - enciende la chimenea- un hilo de aliento se desprendió de su boca._

 _La dejó sobre la aterciopelada alfombra y se acercó a colocar la leña que se encontraba amontonada a un costado de la sala. Ya terminada su tarea y con el crepitar del fuego como acompañante. Arnold se arrimó a su esposa._

 _-¿Nos quedamos aquí?- preguntó posicionándose sobre sus rodillas._

 _-Aquí, no más. Cuando llegue nuestra hija recuérdame castigarla- mencionó Helga._

 _Arnold no aguantando más la charla. La tomo entre sus brazos y le plantó un beso con ferocidad, dejando a la joven mujer impactada. Le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que su acompañante abriera su cavidad bucal para así poder introducir su afilada lengua. Al hacerlo, le recorrió cada centímetro. Le gustaba escucharla gemir, emitir sonidos guturales y que le rodease el cuello con sus brazos._

 _-Esta noche es nuestra- emitió un gruñido._

 _Cada vez que lo hacía, significaba que le gustaba tomar el control. La recostó sobre la alfombra, posicionándose él arriba. Antes de comenzar a recorrerle el cuerpo con sus húmedos besos. Se dedicó a observarla, pasando desde sus labios hasta su mirada para después relamerse la boca y hacer hincapié en los moldeados senos que desde la preparatoria lo volvían loco._

 _-Son enormes- los acarició y los chupó sobre la tela._

 _Incomodo con sus ropas comenzó a desgarrar la fina tela de la blusa femenina. Su sonido al desarmarse lo incitaba a continuar con su acción. Estaban traspasando los límites de la cordura para inclinarse hacia los brazos de la locura._

 _Cuando ya se hallaron sin sus molestosas prendas. Arnold la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y la posicionó encima de él._

 _-¿Me permites?_

 _Helga tomó, entre sus manos, su palpitante miembro y se lo introdujo en su húmeda propiedad. Al tenerlo ya dentro, sus fluidos vaginales, lo rodearon haciendo sentir al alborotado joven un cosquilleo esparciéndose por el tronco de su virilidad._

 _Helga comenzó a cabalgar sobre su pene y el muchacho al contemplar como sus pechos rosados se balanceaban de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo hasta tocar los cielos, pensó que iba a desfallecerse allí mismo._

 _-¡OHHH, Helga!- empezó a llenarla con su liquido seminal- Te amo, hermosa._

 _-Arnolddd, continúa y no te detengas- anunció autoritaria la rubia._

 _-Esa es mi chica- siguiendo sus ordenes aumentó la velocidad._

 _De inmediato, los invadió un frenesí tremendo haciéndoles a ambos alcanzar el tan esperado clímax._

 _-¡AHHHHH! Arnold, eres asombroso- inclinó la cabeza y lo besó con prisa._

 _-Helga, me dejas rendido- el hombre intentó recuperar el aliento._

 _Al terminar con su fogosa actividad los cubrió con una acobijada frazada. Helga apoyó su cabeza sobre su fornido pecho. Acarició sus bellos dorados y antes de cerrar los ojos se despidió de su amado._

 _-Adiós, Arnold- cayó en un profundo sueño._

 _-Buenas noches, preciosa- la abrazó con ternura- no te preocupes por Anabelle. Es joven y está comenzando a vivir la vida._

 _Y así, el fatigado muchacho se dispuso a dormir. Confiaba en sus sobrinos de que iban a mantener a salvo a su pequeño retoño._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los primeros rayos de un cálido amanecer abordaron a Hillwood. Una melena cobriza y dorada, contrastaba con las abrazadoras luces. Un par de fatigados adolescentes, se apresuraban por llegar a sus hogares y jugaban una carrera; a toda velocidad, contra el tiempo. Cada segundo que se restaban a los minutos, contaban como momentos valiosos. En los cuales, por cada minuto que pasaban, lanzaban un suspiro o un bufido con pesadez._

 _-¡Ya casi llegamos!- Ed, el mayor del grupo, mencionó casi sin perder el aliento._

 _Avanzaron unos metros más hacia una puerta . Subieron unas baldosas de los agrietados escalones y se despidieron de la niña._

 _-Adiós, prima.- Max, el hermano menor del mayor, se acercó y la abrazó de forma fraternal- Cuídate y cuéntanos que tal te regañaron._

 _-Suerte para ustedes también. Los tíos son más fáciles de tratar que mi madre.- Anabelle, con resignación, giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó directo hacia su alcoba._

 _Tratando de no hacer ruido, subió las escaleras, que resultaban eternas al subirlas de manera cautelosa. Al estar en la segunda planta, los latidos de su corazón acelerado, se normalizaron y siguió su rumbo hasta su habitación. Cuando estaba por acostarse en su cama, una luz molestosa, se encendió en dicha parte de la vivienda. Anabelle se dio cuenta de que había sido pillada infraganti._

 _-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?_

 _Su madre estaba sentada cerca del interruptor, muy cómoda en un sofá, esperando a que su única hija se dignara a regresar a altas horas de la madrugada, teniendo como compañía a unos inexpertos primos que no sabían; igual que ella, nada de la vida._

 _-Mami, me asustaste.- se llevó una mano al pecho- pensé que dormías, vete a tu alcoba._

 _La mujer rubia, con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de inmediato al captar la intención de su hija. No estaba para ser, otra vez, manipulada por una menor. Debía imponer sus reglas y educar de una manera correcta a su descendencia._

 _-Anabelle, debo admitir que estás dejando de ser una niña y te encuentras en plena pubertad, pero me preocupas con estas salidas.- se arrimó a ella y le rodeó, con un brazo, los hombros para poder transmitirle su ternura._

 _Su hija escuchó, atentamente, sin perder palabra alguna de la conversación. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que hablar con su madre era uno de los regalos más grandes que le podía brindar la vida. La sabiduría, amabilidad y ternura de ella era algo que con facilidad aceptaba._

 _-Es muy difícil crecer- confesó en un tono inaudible- pero te tengo a ti, mi madre… que me apoya y me reconforta.- se abrazó más hacia su progenitora.- aprendo del amor que se profesan tú y… en estos momentos, adormilado padre._

 _Helga, sonrío de vuelta en la noche, después de haber tenido una aventura maravillosa con su esposo en la sala, teniendo como testigo al crepitar del fuego. Al recordarlo, el color rojo tiñó su bello rostro. Miró por la ventana y vio los primeros rayos del sol, se decidió a arropar a su niña, para así poder continuar durmiendo al lado de su esposo._

 _-Bueno, ya se está haciendo de día. Ahora hay que dormir.- la arropó en las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente- te quiero, descansa mi amor._

 _-Adiós, mamá. Disculpa la demora, te quiero.- diciendo eso último se quedó dormida._

 _Al ser ya casi de noche en la ciudad, el horizonte se estaba tiñendo, otra vez de rojo con un poco de naranja en el fondo. Una familia pacífica, se hallaba en el muelle observando el ocaso. La pareja, como siempre, muy acurrucados entre sí; y una niña de unos doce años, a su lado los contemplaba muy orgullosa. A la vez, no se decidía si seguir observándolos o sí continuar admirando la despedida del sol en el oeste._

 _-La gente en la escuela se quejan de que son muy acaramelados- Anabelle, trató de entablar conversación._

 _-¿Es eso, algo negativo?- su padre quería atrapar los dulces labios de su amada, pero se contenía por la presencia de su pequeña._

 _-No, pero las burlas cansan.- todo esos meses, agotaron su poca paciencia y no podía seguir tolerando esa situación._

 _-Cariño, sólo ignóralos y sí continúan hablaremos con ellos.- Helga necesitaba estar a solas con su esposo. La pasión la estaba, otra vez, abordando._

 _Anabelle entendiendo lo sucedido, contestó:_

 _-¡Me voy a la casa de los tíos Gerald y Phoebe!- comenzó a alejarse, pero se dio vuelta una última vez- ¡Adiós y sean precavidos!_

 _-¡No vuelvas a llegar tarde!- regañó su madre._

 _Les dedicó una sonrisa y se encaminó directo a casa de sus familiares. La vida daba vueltas; y ella en esos instantes, no quería ser un mal tercio. Eran unas de las desventajas de ser hija única y cuando sus padres necesitaban, con urgencias, estar solos. Ella, por sí misma, tenía que alejarse a veces sin dar excusa._

 _-El hermano tan esperado, no llegará.- miró una última vez hacia el cielo._


End file.
